Our Joy
by 69-ArisaAyase-18
Summary: The day repeated itself as usual, but what has changed? GokuTsuYama


**Inspired from a Fan Made Video. I really love their friendship :3**

**Titile: Our Joy**

**Pairing: Not really a pairing… More like friendship :D Our Canon OT3; GokuTsuYama**

**Song: Ore-tachi no JOY!**

**By: Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato**

* * *

The day just begun. Tsuna were tired out from being again, rushed to school by Reborn. He walked up to class and see no one around at all. Afraid of being killed by Hibari, he rushed to class. Too late, Hibari spotted Tsuna. The young teen ran for his life and dash into the classroom, where the teacher once again, and scolded him for being late. It's just like any other day, any other normal No-Good-Tsuna day.

He sat at his seat as Gokudera said hi to him, which cost him to answer the teacher's next question. It's Math, you knew he was good at it. Yamamoto waved instead. Tsuna began to think, "If it weren't for these two, my life would have been at a boring as no one would have greeted the old me."

Actually, it was Reborn's help. He helped Tsuna find these two good friends, along with others and even the girl he liked, Sasagawa Kyouko. If Tsuna could, he would thank him from the bottom of his heart, but at the same time, he made him suffer a lot of pain through trainings. Back to square 1 then.

"Sawada. Stop day dreaming!" the teacher yells.

Tsuna respond immediately and tried to stay alert, though it didn't last for long before someone tried playing a prank on him.

It was break time and Gokudera with Yamamoto follow Tsuna to the rooftop, where they had their usual meals. Gokudera apologised for not being able to accompany Tsuna to school and got him into trouble. He humbly told him not to bow or say sorry, as it was his entire fault in the first place. Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera for being so into the "role" he was playing. Since he was not taking it serious, it couldn't be helped. They almost got into a fight as Tsuna stopped them and explain that it was nothing wrong. They enjoyed their break and hurried back to class.

During the rest the school day, Tsuna thought about how he met Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Gokudera at first thought that Tsuna was his enemy and tried killing him almost. But thanks to the Dying Will Bullet, Tsuna saved himself and others. The bomber respected the big-haired boy after that and became determined to be his right hand man.

Yamamoto was just someone following along who thought this "roleplay" was interesting.

Tsuna thought that those 2 were the lamest meetings ever, but if it weren't for them, how could he have survived through all the troubles that occurred? Who would have saved him from Ken and Chikusa? As well and Lanchia? What about Mukuro? The both of them did their part too and risked their life for the wimpy kid. Tsuna realised that he have never actually found anyone like that in his entire life so far.

The day ends and he picked his shoes up as he walk out with Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were arguing about Science and the formula about Moment and Work Done. Tsuna chuckled silently as they speak, while he was slowing down. They were really his best of friends and no one could replace them. Tsuna wondered what would happen today if they were not around. How could he survive? Would there even be something like that? Would he even be alive? The teenager kept these thoughts in his head, not noticing that he was falling behind.

"Oi! Tsuna! You're slowing down!" Yamamoto said, as he gestured him to come forward.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera smiled as he waved to his Tenth.

With a smile, Tsuna went forward and continued his journey home with them. In his mind, he thought, "I want this joy to last forever…. Our joy…. Our irreplaceable joy…" as the threesome walked towards the sunset returning home. Yamamoto patted Gokudera on the head while he tried to brush him off with his dynamites. Instead of Tsuna's usual panicked reaction, he laughed and commented on when will they stop this childish behaviour.

"Jyuudaime! This is the first time I ever saw you smile like that!!" Gokudera squealed as he glomped onto him

"Be more happy Tsuna! Like that!" Yamamoto cheered as he joined in the glomp-fest, not knowing he was already suffocated enough.

It was the end of another normal day for the 3 of them.

* * *

**Sorry…. It's short D:  
**

**I'm trying to write such fics…. So…. Yep :D**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
